Reign and Reyana:The Story Of Jack's Daughters
by XxSweet-NightmarexX
Summary: Twas not long ago, not so long as it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen on TV. For in Halloween town, adored by all, Lives Jack Skellington, and his Daughters Reign and Reyana. If you haven't R&R Chapter 6, I'd say it's time you begun!
1. The Best Prank

_**disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS, TIM BURTON DOES!**_

**14 year-old Reign leapt out of bed and hurried over to her twin Reyana's bed. She was still asleep. Lazy rag doll, thought Reign. Well…it was Halloween. Obviously Reyana couldn't treat her, so she'd have to settle for a trick. Just a small one, like ice water over her head to wake her up.**

**Giggling, Reign crept to the kitchen and got a bucket of water, and put enough ice in it to make it freezing cold. On her way back to the room, though, she ran into her dad, Jack. She looked away, failing to hide the bucket behind her bony back.**

"**Why would my favorite skeleton have a bucket of water behind her back?" asked Jack. Reign smiled at him. He always cheered her up.**

"**Reyana's still asleep," explained Reign. Jack laughed.**

"**And ice water was all you could think of on Halloween?" asked Jack, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Haven't I taught you anything? Let's go have a good scare." Reign grinned as her dad slipped away to find the makings of a good prank.**

**Reign and Jack crept into the girls' room. The two where carrying a huge tub of freezing water. Reign had to hand it to her dad; his idea was much better than hers had been. The dynamic duo, as Mom called them, placed the tub on one side of Reyana's bed. Then they crept to the opposite side. They nodded.**

"**BOO!" they shrieked. Reyana jolted up immediately in fright and lost balance, falling straight into the tub of ice-water. When she looked up, Reign and Jack were laughing their heads off.**

"**Dad that was_ not_ funny!" said Reyana angrily. Jack just laughed.**

"**It was _very_ funny and you know it!" giggled Reign.**

"**Just wait until I tell mom you guys pranked me again!" growled Reyana discontentedly. That sobered the pair up.**

"**C'mon baby sis, I was only playing!" Reign attempted to lighten the mood. It didn't work.**

"**I'm only three minutes younger than you!" yelled Reyana in her high pitched voice that was more like their mom, Sally's. Reign had inherited Jack's laugh, scream, and good humor.**

"**Please don't tell Sally!" begged her dad. Sally could be mean when she was mad. And loud.**

"**Oh I'm telling," Reyana assured them. Then she ran out of the room.**

"**Tattle tale!" Hissed Reign after her sister. Jack and Reign looked at each other. Reyana was often the butt of their jokes and Sally was the only one that could rein them in. Then Sally's voice exploded into the room.**

"**JACK! REIGN! GET IN HERE!"**

"**Coming Mom," called Reign, and followed her dad out of the room.**


	2. Big Trouble

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas, but I wish I did!**_

"**I can't believe you played another prank on Reyana! You could have hurt her!" As Jack and Reign had suspected, Sally was furious. Reyana stood slightly behind her looking smug. Reign glared at her. **

"**And Jack, I expected much better of you! You're supposed to be the adult! I don't care if we're having a 'lets prank Reyana day' I don't want you pulling one more joke on her! Understand?" Sally waited for their word that they wouldn't joke Reyana anymore. Screw this, thought Reign. She crossed her fingers behind her back.**

"**Sure Mom, no problem. Sorry Reyana." All three girls stared at Jack.**

"**But it's Halloween!"**

"**Jack."**

"**It was only a joke!"**

"**Jack!"**

"**Fine," he gave in, "No more pranks on Reyana."**

"**Good, now do we need to do anything today?" asked Sally.**

"**Get ready for the Halloween party," piped up Reyana, "Tell us who gets to take your place Dad!"**

**Jack laughed. "Not 'till tonight." Neither Reign nor Reyana was very happy about this, so they went outside.**

**Once outside Reign said "You know we would never play a prank to hurt you right?" Reyana was looking distant and cold.**

"**Yeah, sure. Whatever. I have things to do." Reyana left looking angry. Reign heard Reyana mutter as she walked away "Dads aren't supposed to have favorites!"**

**Reign was blown. Did her sister really believe that? Jack loved both his daughters equally. Besides, he and Reyana had played their share of pranks on Reign. The only difference was Reyana told Sally every time, while Reign just laughed it off. And Reyana knew that Jack never passed up a chance to prank them.**

"**Should have gotten up on time, shouldn't she. The little tattle tail." Reign kicked a rock to let off some steam. The mayor walked by.**

"**Umm, is Jack-?"**

"**Yeah he's home." Interrupted Reign bad temperedly. The mayor stared at her for a moment, and then continued up the steps to see Jack about the party later that night. Reign stood and walked away to the curly hill where she went to have time alone.**

**Just her luck, she ran into Shock, Lock and Barrel on the way. They danced around her in a circle, blocking her way out. Reign sighed. These three were the very last tricksters she wanted to see right now. The four usually got along very well, seeing as they were all pranksters, but Reign just wasn't in the mood.**

"**Move," She said dully.**

"**Bet-" said Barrel.**

"**-you can't-" put in Lock.**

"**-catch us!" finished Shock. Reign lunged for the tricksters and they scattered. She ran after them, and the four played tag until the Halloween party. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, I was being nice because I couldn't wait to put up this chapter, but I'll stop putting in the effort if you guys don't review. It takes about ten seconds. PUSH THE BUTTON! Even "Nice story, post more." will work. I just want to know that people read it. I write so that others can read.**


	3. The Pumpkin Queen

_**Thanks to **__**WhittyWereWolf**_ **_for the awesome review. You rock! The story picks up in this chapter. It even captivated me. I think I wrote about five chapters in one night. Well, here's to chapter 3! Enjoy!_**

__

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas, but I wish I did!**_

**Reyana met up with Reign at the party. She had been hiding in the forest, taking her rage and hurt out on trees. Reyana felt sorry for the trees. They were in pitiful shape now. She hid her pain behind a mask of excitement. Tonight Jack would be crowning one of his daughters Queen of the Pumpkin Patch, stepping down from his place as Pumpkin king to let on of the two take his place. Reyana really hoped it would be her chosen. She heard the crowds singing a loud round of This is Halloween, and the two sisters joined in enthusiastically.**

**Reign hurried over to her sister, looking exhilarated for some reason. "C'mon, Dad's about to choose!" Reyana saw the three trick-or-treaters giggling not far away, looking as though they too had peen playing hard. Of course, Reign was playing with them again. Reyana would never know what she saw in the little brats. Sure enough as soon as the two made their way to the front of the crowd, there stood Jack, legendary Pumpkin King and beloved by all, savior of Christmas (another holiday) and slayer of the Oogie Boogieman. It would be hard to live up to him.**

**"And now to announce your new Pumpkin Queen who will be taking my place. Now don't worry, I'll still be here for you all," Jack laughed," Just not as Pumpkin King. No, that happy honor goes to…" Reyana held her breath thinking over and over _Me me me! _She was about to jump out of her skin. Beside her, Reign tried to hide her anticipation, but she seemed to emanate excitement from her very being. **

**"Reign!" declared Jack, and the crowd erupted into cheers. Reign turned and hugged her sister with delight. Reyana was frozen for a moment, then shoved Reign away and stormed away, to the curly hill.**

**Reyana growled and kicked a rock as she heatedly stalked through the cemetery that the hill overlooked. She heard a familiar voice behind her.**

**"Reyana wait!" Reyana ignored Reign, still walking until she came to the top of the curly hill. Reign caught up with her. Reyana was seriously ticked and had zero patience right now. Reyana turned to confront her sister. Her black hair seeming to cackle with electricity, the force of her anger. Speak of the devil, Zero was right behind Reign.**

**"For God's sake take a hint Reign! I want to be alone. Now go away!" Reyana shouted in a fury. It was like trying to talk sense into a hurricane, she was sure. Reign seemed stunned. She reached towards her sister. "Reyana-" **

**"No! Leave me alone!" Reyana ran down the other side of the hill, crying, leaving a hurt Reign in stunned silence. Without another word, Reyana ran into the forest, racked with pain that her sister was favored over her. She was unwanted. By everyone.**

**Heck, it wasn't her fault. It was Reign's. And Jack's. And that was when she decided it. She was going to get revenge. If it was the last thing she ever did.**

**And she knew how to do it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I thought Reyana needed to blow up at her sister. For me it was long overdo. Well, again, I would love at least one review before uploading the next chapter. Wishing you sweet nightmares!**


	4. Reyana's Plan

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas, but I wish I did!**_

**Thanks to WhittyWereWolf for the great reviews. Fast updates are what happen when you type the whole story in advance on a floppy with your fanatic friend! That's a good thing.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reyana was still fuming as she hunted down the three trick-or-treaters. Lock, Shock and Barrel were making their way home with full bags of candy and were cackling over some joke. As usual they were alone.**

**Reyana came out to confront them, leaning against a tree, a slight sneer firmly in place, "Hey guys!" The trio froze. They knew that Reyana hated them. They couldn't figure out why she would be talking to them of all people.**

**"Listen guys, I need a favor. A big one." She explained to the kids. They didn't like the sound of that.**

**"What kind of favor?" asked Lock. Reyana chuckled.**

**"I need revenge," she explained. "On Jack and Reign."**

**The kids looked excited at the prospect of pulling such a big trick. Reyana thought they were being exceedingly childish. She needed revenge and these children were the key. She had no time for their games. Time was of the essence, and the quicker her plan was set into motion the less chance there was of her dad and Reign finding out and stopping her.**

**"You don't get it! We need to get Oogie back." She growled impatiently. The three children looked terrified at the thought. No doubt they were scared of the trouble they would get into, but Reyana had no time for such trivial things as getting into trouble.**

**"But Oogie's dead!" protested Shock. Reyana let out an evil laugh. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small jar. Inside was a bug that looked a little like a roach.**

**"That's not…" breathed Barrel. Reyana grinned.**

**"It is. Mr. Oogie Boogie himself. Well, sort of. We need to get him back to normal. And you three are going to help me do it." Shock just had to open her big mouth.**

**"And why would we do that?" she asked rudely. Reyana's evil grin turned to a glare.**

**"Remember that time last year when you snuck into Mom's room and almost scared her to death? Dad was awful angry about that. I didn't tell but I knew it was you. If you don't help me I may let slip that it was you that pranked Sally, and you know how protective Dad is of her-"**

**"Okay!" They chorused. "We'll do it!" Reyana smiled. **

**"Meet me at Oogie's old hideout in an hour. Got that? One hour! Don't be late!" And Reyana walked away. What had she done? Trusted her revenge to three children, that's what. There was no way she was going back to her house. She would never get away again, and pulling off her revenge in Jack's house was too dangerous. Much too dangerous. She would be caught for sure. And she couldn't go to the curly hill because chances were she would meet one of her family members there. Suddenly she hoped that the Trick-Or-Treaters didn't have their fingers crossed.**

**So many things that could go wrong. Getting caught, told on, found out, or hurt in the process of getting revenge. With so many things that could go wrong, how was it possible that what she was doing was right?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oooooo...Looks like Reyana has some doubts. Will she carry out her plan? Stay tuned to find out. Wishing you sweet nightmares.**


	5. Where's Reyana?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas, but I wish I did!**_

_**Tanks to all you nice people that reviewed. Sorry for the slow updates, I went out of town for Christmas. I got the Nightmare Before Christmas DVD too! Anyways, presenting Chapter 5!**_

**Reign hadn't seen Reyana since her angry outburst the night before. She hadn't been seen at all, in fact. Everyone was keeping an eye open, but no one was searching because she had only been gone one night. And Reign had other problems. Her first day as Pumpkin Queen had been exhausting. The Mayor had stopped by countless times to start planning next Halloween. She once asked for his opinion on part of the plans, so he wailed that he was only an elected official and couldn't make decisions by himself. What a crybaby. It was getting annoying, but she didn't say this out loud to anyone but Jack, who of course understood. He had put up with the Mayor for longer than Reign was alive. How sad. By that evening Reign holed herself up in her room and laid down for a break. Being the Pumpkin Queen was not all it was cracked up to be. By the next day, Reyana still had not showed up.**

**"Where could she be?" Jack paced up and down and Sally was trying to calm him. It wasn't working. Reign got an idea. Instead of fighting her new position, she would use it. It was time for a town meeting.**

**"Okay everyone!" Called Reign at the town meeting. "Reyana has been missing for two days, so we need to start searching. Jack will go with the left side to search the woods and the right side will go with Sally to search town. I will stay at home in case Reyana comes back. Let's go." Everyone moved out according to her instructions while Reign went home to wait for Reyana.**

**Reign had been pacing for what seemed like hours when there was a knock at the door. Reign hurried over to the door, but before answering she peered out of the window. Whoever it was was very short. She opened the door to see her friends Shock, Lock, and Barrel. Instantly she knew something was wrong. They never came to the house because they were scared of Jack.**

**"What's wrong guys?" Now that she was closer she could see terror etched on their faces. Something was very wrong. Maybe it had something to do with Reyana.**

**"Reign, we're really sorry about this," said Shock solemnly. Reign gave a start. Sorry for what? Reign stared as the three pulled out a huge bag. Too late Reign realized what they were sorry for.**

**"Trick-or-Treat!" They chorused, and too late Reign tried to run. Too late. They bagged her. Furiously Reign scrabbled at the smooth inside of the bag. She could tell they were moving.**

**"I thought we were friends!" yelled Reign angrily. She could almost see their guilty faces.**

**"We are friends, Reign." said Lock apologetically. "But we had no choice!" This made Reign angrier.**

**"You always have a choice! Who's behind this?" Reign called.**

**"We can't tell you." chorused the three.**

**"Why in the name of Halloween not?" demanded Reign. Once again the image of their guilty faces burst into her mind.**

**"We just can't. But we can tell you one thing." said Shock.**

**"What?" asked Reign heatedly; her head had just hit a rock.**

**"Boogie's back."**

****

**Yes I vented a bit of my feelings about the Mayor in this chapter. Remember I only update if you review!**


	6. No Help For Reign

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas, but I wish I did!**_

**_Thanks to all you nice reviewers. After this chapter it may take a bit more time to update owing to the fact that now I have the DVD I need to go through and be sure I'm perfectly accurate. I'm weird that way. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP! _**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Somewhere along the way Reign hit her head hard on a rock and passed out. When she awoke she was still in the bag, but her hands were bound behind her back. What a great day she was having. Where was Jack? Surely he would be out looking, right?**

**It seemed that a fourth person had joined the trick-or-treaters. The person was talking much to low for Reign to hear, but she could hear every word the trio was saying. She didn't move. She didn't want them to know she was awake.**

"**It was really easy," Shock was saying.**

"**I feel awful," muttered Barrel. He was always the most sensitive of the three. The fourth person muttered something, and the three were silent, and the air had a tang of fear in it. Not just the Trick-or-Treater's fear, but Reign's terror as well. And yet she could not think badly of them. They hadn't wanted to capture her. They were three of her best friends. Someone must have threatened them. What she was scared of was Oogie. Jack had often told her chilling tales of before he had destroyed him. Where was Jack? **

**More importantly, where was Reyana? Did Oogie already have her? Reign was now terrified for her sister's safety, as well as her own. Was that why no one had been able to find her? Reign needed a hero, and no one even knew she was in danger. Jack's house had not been ransacked in any way. By the time Jack found out she needed help in a few days or so, it would be too late. It seemed she was in this one on her own.**

"**Is she still out?" asked Lock.**

"**How should I know?" snapped Shock bad temperedly. There was a rustling and the bag opened as the three kids looked inside. She looked at them pleadingly, and they looked helpless. They closed the bag.**

"**She's awake," said Lock to the mysterious fourth person. The person muttered something in reply, and she could almost see Lock, Shock, and Barrel shivering. Reign just no noticed she couldn't say anything. Her mouth was gagged. This made things even worse. Tied up and unable to make a sound. Brilliant.**

**Well, since they knew she was awake, may as well make an effort, right? Reign was not going without a fight. She began to thrash strongly. She felt the bag slip free of the kids' grip. It began to roll, but it didn't go far, because the Trick-or-Treaters caught up with it.**

"**That was close! She nearly fell in the pit!" She heard Shock say. Crap. She was out of chances. No way out. Game over.**

**Now let me tell you that Reign wasn't one to cry. She was a very tough girl. She was a Skellington after all. But in the face of this inescapable predicament, and in the grip of her terror, she began to cry, first a single tear, then many. She wasn't going to escape. Dad wasn't here to save her. No one knew where Reyana was. And all Reign could do was cry. Empty tears.**

**Matters where made worse when she was dumped into a metal shoot. Before she slid down she swore she heard Lock, Shock, and Barrel mutter one final "Sorry."**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Okay guys, we're getting close to the good part, also known as my fave chapter. Yep, another cliffhanger! I love those things! I know I didn't get any reviews for chappy 5 before this, but I felt I owed you guys for the slow update.I update for reviews and personal guilt only! Submit your review today! It only takes about ten seconds to press the button and type 'post more'. I know you can do it!**_


End file.
